Grossvater Beilschmidt vs nonno Vargas
by Freeandbored
Summary: Massimo y Aldrich tienen una amistad bastante complicada, pues casi siempre terminan peleando, y en la cena de navidad no es la excepción.


Großvater vs nonno

Para Massimo Vargas no era una sorpresa que _"don Perfecto"_ llegara antes que él. Aldrich Beilschmitd: siempre puntual a todas partes, eso lo exasperaba y es que él siempre llegaba hasta media hora tarde. Ahora no sólo tenían que frecuentarse más, sino que ya estaban emparentados. Cómo había sido posible que sus adorables nietecitos fueran seducidos por los nietos de ese sujeto.

"Todo es tu culpa, mis inocentes nietos fueron seducidos por los tuyos" fue lo que Massimo le dijo cuando llegó.

Aldrich lo miraba como si estuviera loco, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de nada? _"De tal palo tal astilla"_ pensaba mientras veía como Ludwig se ponía rojo mientras Feliciano le daba un beso, y de las malas frases que usaba Gilbert para llamar la atención de Lovino. ¿En qué mundo vivía?

Para Massimo no fue fácil de aceptar, cuando Feliciano le presentó a su novio, se quedó callado observándolo con recelo, pues era como ver a una versión más joven de Aldrich Beilschmidt, y cuando su nieto dijo _"Se llama Ludwig Beilschmidt"_ , él casi gritó, pero se mordió la lengua y sonrió. Le pareció un joven muy serio y educado pero aun así era un Beilschmidt. Lo superó cuando éste, con timidez, le confesó que admiraba su trabajo como historiador y que había leído muchas de sus investigaciones. Entonces, lo aceptó, pues se trataba de un fan.

En el caso de Lovino, cuando conoció al tal Gilbert, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su cabello casi blanco, entonces escuchó: _"Es Gilbert… Beilschmidt"_ , Massimo pensaba que era el colmo, pero lo tomó con ironía. Ese joven era lo opuesto a su hermano menor y sobre todo a su abuelo, le agradó su personalidad tan desenvuelta y le recordó un poco a él cuando era joven.

Para Aldrich, las cosas salieron más o menos iguales. Ludwig le presentó tímidamente a Feliciano que parecía un joven un poco torpe y despistado pero también muy encantador, le inspiraba confianza y admitía que era tierno. Después Ludwig lo presentó como _"Feliciano Vargas"_ , sin duda nieto de Massimo, pues ambos eran muy expresivos y también tenían ese algo que los hacía ver amigables.

Un tiempo después conoció a Lovino. La viva imagen de Massimo, pero con pinta de ser alguien de cuidado. Sin duda era otro Vargas. La vida sí que tenía un sentido del humor muy extraño, pero qué podía hacer, Ludwig y Gilbert adoraban a esos jóvenes.

Ahora estaban reunidos, sentados en la sala, en silencio, mientras los más jóvenes iban y venían poniendo todo en su lugar. A ratos se miraban y tenían una breve conversación sobre cualquier cosa. Ninguno de los dos estaba a gusto.

Aldrich y Massimo se conocían desde niños, fueron a las mismas escuelas, siempre compitiendo, en especial en el fútbol. Tenían una especie de amistad/rivalidad que había durado años y a veces se hacía difícil de soportar, pues sus treguas duraban poco. Feliciano a veces miraba a Ludwig con preocupación ¿había sido mala idea festejar navidad juntos? Ahora iban a empezar a criticarse… como siempre.

"¿Por qué no intentas sonreír más? Antes eras más alegre"

"No recuerdo una época en especial en la que haya sido así"

"Debe ser que ya no te acuerdas"

Aldrich solo lo miraba, esperando que llegara la hora de comer y que no tuviera que hablar con él. Ni siquiera podía pararse a ayudar, Feliciano y Ludwig fueron muy persuasivos: "Ustedes son los invitados, solo relájense, todo estará listo en unos minutos". Después oirían decir a Gilbert y a Lovino en voz baja: _"Los viejos podrían romperse"_ y después unas risas.

"Ya los oí" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Por suerte la cena ya estaba lista. Una combinación entre gastronomía italiana y alemana. Todo parecía en paz ahora, hasta que Massimo comenzó a contar historias de sus tiempos, exagerando e inventado, Aldrich lo veía y de vez en cuando decía: "No es cierto, eso lo inventaste", dejando un poco desilusionados a Feliciano y a Ludwig que casi siempre creían en todo lo que Massimo les contaba.

Gilbert intervenía con algún comentario incoherente haciendo que Lovino escupiera lo que estaba tomando, Aldrich lo reprendía con la mirada y Massimo a veces se reía. Ludwig y Feliciano compartían una mirada de duda, y esperaban que la cena no terminara como el año pasado: Massimo y Aldrich no se ponían de acuerdo sobre quien iba a decir algunas palabras antes de la cena, entonces volvieron a contar historias exageradas del otro, Lovino sacó todo el vino por la nariz y Gilbert se rió tanto que se cayó de la silla.

Esta vez pasó lo mismo: de repente empezaron a pelear justo cuando estaban sirviéndose y después de tantos empujones tiraron el vino, una ensalada y la pasta por toda la mesa. Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando unos fideos fueron a caer en la camisa de Feliciano, éste se levantó de la mesa mientras Massimo y Aldrich balbuceaban una disculpa, él volteó fulminándolos con la mirada y dijo:

"Ustedes dos no se van hasta que limpien todo"

Ludwig suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras iba detrás de Feliciano. Lovino y Gilbert también se retiraron. "Ya se pasaron" fue lo único que les escucharon decir. Massimo y Aldrich se quedaron sentados con la vista baja. Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que escucharon la voz de Ludwig y Feliciano.

"Tranquilo Feli, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo…"

"Es que no puede ser, no nos pasamos todo el día limpiando y cocinando para que lo arruinaran todo con su estúpida pelea. Esperaba que a sus años supieran cómo comportarse y en lugar de eso siguen siendo un par de mocosos. Claro, lo esperaba de Gilbert y Lovino, pero no de los viejos" decía Feliciano en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan.

En algún lugar de la casa Gilbert y Lovino se estaban riendo pero de cualquier manera no aprobaban el comportamiento de sus abuelos. Massimo y Aldrich se miraron avergonzados, porque aquel dulce muchacho los estaba regañando. Además era raro ver a Feliciano enojado, así que era todavía más preocupante. Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a limpiar la mesa. Era cierto, Feliciano se había esforzado para que todo quedara perfecto y ellos lo arruinaron.

Cuando todo estuvo en orden, tomaron el mantel y por poco pelean por quien iba a lavarlo. Y por primera vez en toda la noche, evitaron el disgusto echándolo a la suerte, lanzando una moneda. Se sentían muy inmaduros.

"Lo siento" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Creo que deberíamos dejar atrás esos problemas, han pasado tantos años que ya ni sé por qué peleamos tanto. Después de todo eres como mi mejor amigo ¿no? Digo también está Cedric, Navid, Merit, incluso Helena, pero tú entiendes todo lo que he pasado…"

Aldrich lo miró y después suspiró.

"Bueno… tú también… siempre has estado ahí para mi…"

Ambos rieron un poco y empezaron a recordar buenos tiempos, como cuando los dos rescataron a un perrito que casi se ahoga en el río, las veces que uno defendió al otro de los chicos abusivos de la escuela, esas pocas veces que se vieron después del bachillerato, también cuando se encontraron trabajando en sitios cercanos y retomaron parcialmente su amistad.

Uno fue apoyo del otro cuando ambos enviudaron casi al mismo tiempo. Aldrich se había casado con su novia de toda la vida, por eso no volvió a hacerlo cuando la perdió. Massimo en cambió, hacía unos años que había vuelto a contraer matrimonio. Aldrich fue su padrino como lo fue la primera vez. Helena, no tuvo que preocuparse aquel día, pues se comportaron como verdaderos amigos. Ella los conocía desde hacía varias décadas también, así que cuando Massimo regresó a su vida esperaba que hubiera dejado atrás su infantil rivalidad, pero hay cosas que jamás podrían cambiar, pensaba.

Por eso cuando se enteró de quién eran nietos los novios de Feliciano y Lovino, le pareció que el karma en verdad tenía un buen sentido del humor. Ahora ella se encontraba en Grecia visitando a su hijo.

Y después, cuando se reencontraron, luego de algunas décadas sin verse, supieron que habían vuelto a coincidir en la misma situación, esta vez, al verse en la necesidad de criar a sus nietos ellos solos. Porque había que aceptar que haber criado a unos niños como Lovino y Gilbert no había sido fácil y no tanto eso, sino por las circunstancias que lo ocasionaron. Aún después de saber que la infancia de sus nietos había sido difícil, les alegraba pensar que ahora gozaban de una vida más estable y que eran adultos felices.

Pero en ese momento habían disgustado al más alegre de todos y sentían la urgencia de disculparse con él. Iban a verlo cuando se toparon con Ludwig que iba a la cocina por algo de comer para Feliciano. Lo primero que hizo fue verlos seriamente y antes de que preguntara que había pasado, encontró todo en orden nuevamente.

Feliciano salió del cuarto y los miró esperando que estuvieran arrepentidos. Se sentían como unos niños que estaban a punto de ser reñidos y tal vez castigados. Pero a él ya se le había pasado el enojo, sin embargo no lo había demostrado para que mejoraran su conducta. Después de haberse disculpado, se reunieron en el comedor, pues ni siquiera habían probado la comida. Gilbert y Lovino ya estaban allí.

Ahora, con el ambiente más tranquilo se dispusieron a cenar, no sin antes decir algunas palabras de agradecimiento, después de todo era una reunión familiar y también, quizá, el inicio de una armoniosa amistad… que duraría… bueno… tal vez solo durante las reuniones y los días festivos. Algo es algo, pensaron sus nietos y continuaron cenando en armonía.

* * *

 **Nota:** Cedric es Celta, Navid es Persia, Merit es Antiguo Egipto y Helena es Antigua Grecia.

Ok, este fanfic lo escribí alguien me dio la idea, gracias. Pues es algo que la verdad encontré sencillo, pero espero sea del agrado de todos los que lo lean.

Gracias por leerlo :)


End file.
